I Gave You My Number
by GouttedePluie
Summary: OS Sheriarty. Et si Sherlock avait téléphoné à Jim de l'IT ?


Note : Bonjour ! J'ai écrit un OS Sheriarty. Que ce serait-il passé si Sherlock avait téléphoné à Jim de l'IT ? :P J'ose espérer que vous passerez un bon moment de lecture. ;)

Disclaimer : "Sherlock" ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit de l'oeuvre des géniaux Moffat&Gatiss, reprit de l'oeuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Rating : M pour le thème adulte. Il n'y a pas de lemon, mais c'est relativement suggéré. ^^

Reviews : Les reviews sont les seules récompenses des auteurs. Et n'oubliez pas : Commentez, vous sauverez un panda !

* * *

-"Heureusement qu'il y avait le criminel-consultant. Il m'a donné beaucoup de conseils sur la façon de manipuler les frères Holmes."

Elle se tenait droite et fière. La Femme. La Dominatrice qui avait mis un pays à genoux. Ses lèvres rouges dessinait sur son visage un sourire vainqueur et insolent.  
Mycroft soupirait, la tête entre ses mains. Il n'aurait jamais dû donner cette affaire son petit frère. Et maintenant, il payait les conséquences de son erreur.  
Sherlock avait les yeux perdus dans la danse silencieuse des flammes. Il ne s'expliquait pas la manière dont Irène Adler s'était joué de lui.  
Deux visages se battaient dans son esprit, le tiraillant. Elles se tenaient dans le salon de BakerStreet et s'observaient avec des regards entendus.  
La Femme, nue et en Louboutin rouge. Celle qui tenait entre ses mains le coeur palpitant de l'Angleterre.  
La Femme, allongée dans son lit, et décoiffée. Qui respirait paisiblement, toutes vaines traces de maquillage disparut de sa peau.  
Il avait déjà connu une telle schizophrénie, les deux faces d'une même pièce de monnaie. Se complétant et se divisant.

Sherlock frissonna. Un ensemble de chiffres passa devant lui, et chassa les deux femmes. C'était un numéro de téléphone.  
Il évoquait pour le détective un parfum, mélange de produits pour cheveux et de chlore. Il rassembla les chiffres qui nageaient dans l'air brumeux de l'appartement.  
Sherlock se retourna vers la porte. Il entendait des pas impatients qui se précipitaient vers l'entrée. Le détective s'assit tranquillement sur le canapé et patienta.

John sortait avec une amie, rencontrée quelques jours auparavant. Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer sa mauvaise humeur : Moriarty ne donnait plus de nouvelles depuis la dernière énigme.  
Et le détective s'ennuyait sans le Grand Jeu. Les deux colocataires se disputèrent, et John partit, laissant Sherlock bouder sur le canapé du salon.  
Après quelques minutes, il descendit dans son palais mental. Il rangeait les pièces, triait les informations de la journée, lorsqu'il aperçu en haut d'une pile de journaux un papier maladroitement plié.  
Un numéro de téléphone, suivit d'un petit coeur. Le petit ami de Molly Hopper lui avait laissé, plus tôt dans la journée. Avant qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Sherlock avait téléphoné à Jim.

-"Allô ? Jim à l'appareil. ...Allô ?"

Sherlock raccrocha. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il secoua ses cheveux, et ferma les yeux. Il s'apprêtait à supprimer ce numéro de son esprit, lorsque son portable sonna. C'était Jim.  
Le détective n'était pas obligé de répondre. Il n'avait aucunes raisons de faire cela. Mais il avait quand même accepté l'appel.

-"Monsieur Sherlock Holmes ? Je sais que c'est vous qui avez téléphoné."

Sherlock redressa la tête. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et deux ombres enlacés entrèrent. Le plus grand chercha instinctivement l'interrupteur, mais avant qu'il ne puisses allumer, son manteau rejoignait sur le sol la chemise de l'autre homme.  
Sherlock eu un petit sourire en observant son double plaquant Jim contre le mur. Ses pupilles dilatées dévoraient l'éclat des yeux, et le détective aperçut l'ambiguïté de sa personnalité.  
Mais l'ex-petit ami de Molly refermaient ses lèvres sur les siennes, et il chassait le fantôme de cette intuition.

Sherlock toucha le bout de sa langue. Il avait encore le goût de la peau de Jim ancrée dessus. Et il entendait toujours la symphonie de leurs soupirs.  
Jim était allongé entre des draps qui ne couvraient aucune pudeur, son torse luisant et ses yeux brûlés. Il demanda grâce. Deux fois.

Lorsque la porte de la piscine s'était ouverte, et que la lumière démasqua Moriarty, le détective avait sentit son estomac se tordre et ses poumons se compresser.  
Mais surtout, l'homme en Westwood qui se tenait devant lui était tellement différent du timide Jim de l'IT !  
Sherlock comprit rapidement que c'était Moriarty derrière le sourire de Jim qui lui avait plu. C'était des regards où ses sens percevaient le danger émanant de lui.  
Il enferma ces souvenirs dans la pièce la plus lointaine de son palais mental. Ce n'était pas une culpabilité, mais un secret brûlant que l'on tiens contre son coeur, qui s'enflamme de n'être connu que de soi.

-"Savez-vous comment il vous surnomme ? Ice-man."

La Femme, quittant Mycroft des yeux, s'était retournée vers Sherlock, perdu dans ses pensées.

-"...et The Virgin."

Sherlock soupira pour lui-même. C'était tellement ironique.


End file.
